Computer systems are tasked with delivering ever increasing amounts of video and other media over the Internet and other networks. This increase stems in part from the emergence and acceptance of online websites that stream video and other media to users. However, transmitting video and media data over a network can consume large amounts of network bandwidth and adversely affect network performance. With the popularity of streaming video and media, it has become difficult to efficiently stream video and media data without requiring a very high-bandwidth communication channel.